Murder on Ice
by Tanas Bartowski
Summary: A familiar face is found murdered, Castle and Beckett must trudge up old wounds in order to solve their newest case.  The Final chapter has arrived.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I own nothing

A/N- Spoiler alert: if you haven't watched up the current episode of Castle, there may be spoilers.

Richard Castle- Nathan Fillion

Detective Kate Beckett- Stana Katic

Detective Javier Esposito- Jon Huertas

Detective Kevin Ryan- Seamus Dever

Martha Rodgers- Susan Sullivan

Alexis Castle- Molly Quinn

Captain Roy Montgomery-Ruben Santiago-Hudson

Dr. Lanie Parish- Tamala Jones

Dr. Clark Murray- Robert Picardo

Gina Cowel (Castle's Ex)- Monet Mazur

Josh Davidson (Motorcycle Surgeon) -Victor Webster

Murder on Ice

Chapter 1

It was a crisp winter morning at Rockefeller Center. A custodian for the skating rink made his early morning rounds, as he did every morning, making sure the park was clean and safe for all those who would come for the day. Unfortunately for him and the rest of the public it wouldn't be a normal day at the ice rink. He saw it lying in the middle of the ice, a lumpy object, that looked to he like a person lying in the middle of the ice. The custodian hoped against hope that what his eyes saw were wrong, he took a step onto the ice, making sure to keep his balance as he traversed the tricky terrain. As the object got closer and closer into view, he knew what it was, but that didn't stop his body from jumping back when he made it out clearly in the early morning light. It was the body of a baling, middle-aged man, whose glasses had half fallen from his face. The custodian fell flat on his back, after realizing what had transpired, he reached inside his coat pocket and grabbed his cell phone. Fumbling his fingers over the numbers, it took him a few tries, but soon dialed 911, he uttered a short trembled phrase that he hoped never would cross over his lips, "Someone's been murdered."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I own nothing

A/N- Spoiler alert: if you haven't watched up the current episode of Castle, there may be spoilers.

Richard Castle- Nathan Fillion

Detective Kate Beckett- Stana Katic

Detective Javier Esposito- Jon Huertas

Detective Kevin Ryan- Seamus Dever

Martha Rodgers- Susan Sullivan

Alexis Castle- Molly Quinn

Captain Roy Montgomery-Ruben Santiago-Hudson

Dr. Lanie Parish- Tamala Jones

Dr. Clark Murray- Robert Picardo

Gina Cowel (Castle's Ex)- Monet Mazur

Josh Davidson (Motorcycle Surgeon) -Victor Webster

Chapter 2

Richard Castle was working harder than he had been in months, he finally found the breakthrough he had been looking for, the next Nikki Heat novel was all but complete all he needed was a snarky one liner from Jameson Rook about their last case. Cold Cases like these make me want to stay near Heat, his fingers danced as he typed the words, a bit cheesy, and even a bit idiotic but it would work. Take that Patterson, Castle thought to himself, A book a year, huh, this one will be done in six months, that will show him. The idea danced inside his head, then he remembered what or better yet who had started that conversation- Kate Beckett, and his unresolved feelings for her. Feelings that he still contemplated on those long nights when he couldn't find the words to wright and images only a novelist would dream up melted their way into his subconscious. Although he would never act on those feelings, he had to much respect for Kate Beckett now, she was more that his muse, she was his friend, more so than any woman that came before her.

It wasn't long before the sound of pitter-patter of little, seventeen year old feet, descending the stairwell and into the living room. Alexis Castle still was waking, as she made her way to the kitchen, when she noticed her dad was at his computer, his mind in the clouds as she so often sees him. "Dad, did you even sleep last night?"

"Hey, kiddo," Castle responded, jumping out of his thoughts. "Yeah, a couple of hours anyway. I have good news, I finished the next Nikki Heat book, 'Cool Heat' barring any helpful critiques from Gina, that is."

"That's great Dad," Alexis shouted, and hugged him from the back of the chair. "How does it end?"

"I'm not telling you, miss I read the ending first," Castle returned as he rose from his seat picking Alexis up and carrying her away from his computer.

"'...stay near Heat', Come on dad, really, is that the best you can come up with," Alexis commented while wrestled herself from her fathers grasp.

"What's with all the commotion, so early in the morning, some of us need our beauty sleep." Castle's mother, Martha Rogers, descended the staircase, as only a dramatic actress would do, taking each step with dramatic pause.

"Gran," Alexis beamed, "Dad 'says' he's done with his next book."

"That's wonderful Richard, is their a love interest in there for Rook's mother this time, I keep telling you, you need to flesh out your side characters."

"Very funny mother, you know that Jameson Rook was an immaculate conception."

"Ha ha, Richard, very droll. Let's see, if you're done with this book, you have what, one more left before the end, that is if you don't sign another deal, not to mention you don't manage to anger the lovely Detective Beckett again, like you so often seem to do."

"Honestly mother, Detective Beckett and I are behind all that now, there's nothing that can come between us now." Castle chuckled as he crossed his fingers halfway jokingly.

Suddenly a familiar chime came from Castle's office desk, he for the phone, to see who was calling.

"It's Beckett," Castle said excitedly. "Castle," he bellowed as he answered the phone.

"Castle, did I wake you?" Detective Beckett responded at the other end of the line.

"Course not, what can I do for you today, Detective?"

"There's been another murder, this time it's at Rockefeller Center, meet me downstairs in five minutes."

"Okay...wait, downstairs...?" Castle caught her response a bit to slowly, as she had already hung up the phone at her end."

"What is it, Dad," Alexis commented on her father's puzzled look.

"Beckett is meeting me downstairs, that never happens."

"Well you just got done saying how you and she were such good friends now. Maybe she wants to start carpooling or something." Martha let her imagination fly."

"And people wonder where I get my crazy ideas," Castle gave a half smile to his mother and hugged his daughter goodbye, kissing her atop her head. "Anyway, I should never keep a beautiful woman waiting, I will see you both tonight. Love you both," stated Castle, as he left the apartment and closed the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I own nothing

A/N- Spoiler alert: if you haven't watched up the current episode of Castle, there may be spoilers.

Richard Castle- Nathan Fillion

Detective Kate Beckett- Stana Katic

Detective Javier Esposito- Jon Huertas

Detective Kevin Ryan- Seamus Dever

Martha Rodgers- Susan Sullivan

Alexis Castle- Molly Quinn

Captain Roy Montgomery-Ruben Santiago-Hudson

Dr. Lanie Parish- Tamala Jones

Dr. Clark Murray- Robert Picardo

Gina Cowel (Castle's Ex)- Monet Mazur

Josh Davidson (Motorcycle Surgeon) -Victor Webster

Chapter 3

As Castle descended the stairs to the lobby, he noticed the sheen auburn hair of his partner and friend Kate Beckett. He sometimes forgot how beautiful she was, what a foolish thing to forget, he thought to himself.

"Beckett," he waved his hand to get her attention.

She responded by giving him a professional half smile, that both signified that she saw him and signaled him to hurry.

"The stairs today Castle" Beckett asked as she made her way outside his building, him quick on her heals. "Trying to lose that excess weight before the holidays," she mocked.

"Something like that," he rebutted. "Had to get the blood pumping a bit this morning, just finished the next book last night, so didn't get much sleep."

It was a good thing that they had stopped at her car, because Kate was floored by his comment, he clearly didn't need to shadow her anymore, the way he was pushing out novels. "Really, done already, I must be doing something right," Beckett commented to cover up her initial shock.

"Well, never the less, I have one more book left and then you'll be done with me," Castle baited Kate with that last comment.

"My lucky day," Beckett replied in a somber tone. "Let's go."

It was an unusually quiet car ride to Rockefeller Center, with the exception of Castle debating with himself as to what kind of person would have been murdered this time. His ideas were as wild as ever . They stretched from a NBC executive being tarred and feathered by the low men on the totem pole, to a CIA hit, with always got her blood boiling. It was if he did it on purpose.

"Were here," Beckett said, waking Castle from his waking dream. "Come on, Ryan and Esposito are already here."

Beckett crossed the police tape, with Castle still close on her heals. She spotted Esposito in the distance talking to a custodian, who had an ice pack on his back.

"Thanks for your statement..." Beckett and Castle heard Esposito say to the custodian as they approached. "Hey guys, he found the vic early this morning while making his rounds. Ryan's talking to the manager to see if anyone saw anything last night. Lanie's here and examining the body as we speak.

"What happened," Castle asked the custodian, examining the icepack on his back.

"Slipped and fell when I saw the body this morning, backs probably never going to be the same after this," The custodian groaned.

"An icepack after falling on the ice, kinda poetic in a Shakespearean tragedy kind of way."

Esposito and Beckett, as well as the custodian, each gave Castle sullen looks.

"Nobody had seen anything last night at closing time, which was around 10:30 according to witness statements, the last worker left here around 11:00 PM." Detective Ryan appeared behind them.

"And you said you came in around what time," Beckett asked the custodian.

"About five this morning," the custodian answered quickly, realizing that this woman was the one in charge and she was not to be trifled with.

"Giving us a six hour window where the murder could have taken place. Come on Castle lets go see Lanie, maybe she will be able to help us narrow that window down a bit more."

Castle followed her like a little lost puppy, she believed it was almost cute the way he did whatever she said until it involved getting into trouble, then the world was a much different place. The ground under food made a heavy crunch as they tread across the grass still crisp from the morning frost. Doctor Parish was bundled tightly, under layers of clothing, more so than her usual attire.

"Lanie," Beckett yelled as they neared the edge of the ice rink. "What do we got?"

"Nothing good, honey." Lanie made her was slowly toward them, they followed suite, treading carefully over the icy surface. "We know this one."

"Who is it," Castle wondered, "How do we know him?"

"CASTLE!" Beckett screamed as she lost her balance and grabbed him for support. He grabbed hold of her with both hands and held her up, so her head was nestled up next to his chest. "Thanks."

"Why Detective, is that your gun or are you just happy to see me," Castle joked, but Beckett wasn't amused, she went to strike him when Castle too lost his balance, the both fell onto the ice.

Beckett was now on her back with Castle's body pressed firmly atop hers. Their noses touching, their lips mere inches from one another. For a moment, or possibly several hours they stared into each others eyes not sure what to do next.

"You guys okay down there," the familiar voice of Dr. Lanie Parish echoed in their ears, "Does the name Clark Murray ring any bells for either of you."

Castle rolled off of Beckett. Memories of a middle-aged man flashed before his eyes, as he stood up.

"Who," Beckett questioned, still dizzy from the events that happened mere moments before. Castle helped her up and gave her a worried look.

"Dr. Clark Murray, arguably the best pathologist in the city. You would probably know him best as the man who helped Castle open your mothers case a few years back and came back when her killer reemerged last year." Lanie put her hand up to Beckett's arm and rubbed it.

Beckett had memories of her own come flying back into the foreground of her mind, all which involved her mother. "Have you been in contact with him," Beckett looked at Castle with tears welling up in her eyes.

"No not since I messed with your mother's case the first time and got you all mad at me." Castle stammered, "I though it would be best to cut all ties with that case so I didn't get tempted again, didn't see him again until last year when the killer resurfaced and then today of course. Believe me Kate, I wouldn't lie to you."

"I believe you, Castle, it just may take me a minute to get my emotions in check," Kate smiled at him with tears still welled up in her eyes.

It hadn't been very long ago that Beckett wouldn't have shown Castle any sign of weakness, let alone talked to him about it, they had grown so much in what felt to him like such a short time, given the way their relationship started. Now it had grown to be more symbiotic than anything, that either of them had ever had before, be that professional or personal. This case however had the making of a case that could shake even the most solid partnerships.

"I hate to interrupt," Lanie interrupted. "But I need you to know something."

Kate Beckett tried to shake her moment of weakness, "What do you have for us Lanie," however this didn't work.

Lanie started anyway, "As you can tell, he suffered three gun shot wounds to the chest, so cause of death is obvious. However time of death is going to be a little harder to determine, being he was lying on the ice for so long, maybe when I get him back to the lab, I'll be able to get you an answer. All I can tell you was is was sometime in the last twelve hours."

"Thanks," Castle said, as Beckett already had turned to leave.

Lanie gave a nod to Castle while keeping her eyes on Beckett, almost to signal him to stick close to her today, as she was the only one who had witnessed first hand what diving into her mother's case the first time did to her.

Beckett got off the ice rink and walked toward Esposito and Ryan, "I need you to find out what he was working on, what he was closest to, maybe somebody didn't want him getting as close as he was. Castle, let's go back to the station, we'll look into his personal affairs, maybe it was something personal that let to this." Beckett said all this in a monotone voice and her movements were almost robotic as she was just going through the motions.

"Want me to drive," Castle propositioned her, as they made their way back to her car.

"Okay," she responded in a rather sad voice. "Just no crazy stuff."

"Got it," taking the keys from her.

As they got in her car and headed back to the precinct, Kate laid her head on the passenger window and shut her eyes, she knew this was going to be a tough case.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I own nothing

A/N- Spoiler alert: if you haven't watched up the current episode of Castle, there may be spoilers.

Richard Castle- Nathan Fillion

Detective Kate Beckett- Stana Katic

Detective Javier Esposito- Jon Huertas

Detective Kevin Ryan- Seamus Dever

Martha Rodgers- Susan Sullivan

Alexis Castle- Molly Quinn

Captain Roy Montgomery-Ruben Santiago-Hudson

Dr. Lanie Parish- Tamala Jones

Dr. Clark Murray- Robert Picardo

Gina Cowel (Castle's Ex)- Monet Mazur

Josh Davidson (Motorcycle Surgeon) -Victor Webster

Chapter 4

It wasn't too long before they arrived back at the 12th precinct squad room. Beckett had made her way to the murder board, pinning a picture of Dr. Clark Murray to near top of it. She then drew a line, scribbling 11PM and 5AM to each respective end. After sticking the marker between her teeth and staring at the board for a few moments, she was barely startled back to her senses by Castle.

"So, why did you pick me up today, Detective," asking, to hopefully breakthrough the tension that had been building between them.

"Huh, oh...my new place is between your place and Rockefeller," she said quickly, still staring at the almost completely blank board.

"You finally found a new place, congrats Kate."

Kate, let out a breathy, "Thanks," still half immersed in her board.

Castle let out a heavy sigh as he placed his hands behind his head and stared at the precincts ceiling. "Here I thought you wanted to be more Eco friendly and carpool from now on," Castle said half jokingly.

Kate didn't even respond, unless you count her drawing three arrows on the board. Each arrow had a corresponding word to it, Personal, Family, Work. At the side of the board she wrote Suspects, and below that Persons of Interest, then witnesses. Finally, at the other side of the board she wrote something that Castle hoped she wouldn't, the word Connections.

Castle really hated this part of the case, were all the actual detectives, were chasing leads and getting facts, while all he could do was sit there and give Beckett ideas as to who or, in some cases, what killed the victim, he didn't think he should this time. Castle hit himself in the head with his palm, then roughly pulled his hand through his hair. "Kate, you want me to tell you about his family," Castle questioned.

She gave him a nod, but still didn't take her eyes form her board.

"Okay, he was married for twenty years, he has two children. The oldest, a boy, Teddy, is a medical examiner up in Buffalo, at least last I knew. His daughter, Lauren, was going to school for business at Brown and modeling part time, but the last time I talked to him about her was a couple years ago, I'm sure she has a real job now. Jean, his ex-wife, was remarried back in 2004 to a plastic surgeon, or so I was told. This information is a few years old of course, so we really need to double check the facts. Sorry I can't be more help."

"No that's good Castle, thanks." Beckett scribbled under the Person's of Interest, part of the board, "What's the wife's new last name?"

"I believe that it's Beraka, he has a practice here in New York. George, I believe his name was, either that of poor stupid bastard, can't tell you which for sure really. The kids kept their dad's name since they were both at least eighteen when their mom remarried."

"Is he rich?"

"Not as rich as me, but he seemed to be doing okay for himself. Not sure about his financial situation."

"Okay, since he still had his wallet and watch on him, money probably wasn't the motive, That's a good place for us to start," Beckett seemed to snap out of her murder board related trance, after she finished writing down the names of all three of the family members under person's of interest. "I'll start with the ex-wife's new husband's office. Can you find me the number."

Castle wheeled his chair over to her desk as she leaned against it and picked up her phone. After a moment, Castle handed her a slip of paper with a number scribbled on it.

Nearly a minute had gone by when someone picked up, "Yes, is Dr. Beraka available," Beckett had gotten hold of the plastic surgeon's office. "This is Detective Kate Beckett with the NYPD, can you have him call me as soon as he gets out of surgery to contact this number at his earliest convenience, thanks." Beckett hung up the phone and let out a sigh.

"Beckett, can I see you in my office," a distant, familiar voice arose behind her. "Now," Captain Roy Montgomery stood outside his office, holding his door open with his hand.

"Sir," Beckett responded and headed toward his office, "Castle, stay here, just in case somebody calls."

"Will do," Castle replied normally, but had a worried look on his face, as he watched Beckett enter Montgomery's office and close the door behind her.

"Beckett, I want to make sure that you're going to be okay. I heard you were having a hard time at the crime scene this morning, the victim being connected to your mothers case and all I understand. Just say it and this case will go to another team."

"Thank you, sir, but I can handle it. I had to shoot the man that killed her, so if I have to do anything involving her case this time, I think I'll be okay. Castle has my back, and that is enough."

"Fine, but I want this case solved, Dr. Murray was a good man, one of the cities best, I want his killer caught." Montgomery ordered, as he gestured Beckett out of his office.

"Sir," she replied with force.

Captain Montgomery wasn't sure if he believed her, but her eyes burned with a passion as he spoke to her, he knew she would get this case solved, no matter what obstacles she had to face along the way.

"Okay, we will be right down, thanks," Castle was on the phone, and hung up when Beckett arrived back at her desk.

"Who was that," Beckett pondered.

"Your good friend, Lanie, she's got some stuff for us."

"Let's go," Beckett returned, as she turned and headed for the elevator.

"What did Montgomery want you for," Castle wondered, trying to slow her stride so he could catch up.

"Oh, just wanted to make sure I was okay to take this case, you know him he's a big softy."

"Sure, when it comes to you maybe, you didn't see him tear Detective Ryan a new one last week. Not sure what for, all I can tell you was it was messy," as Castle finished he bulged his eyes out at her.

Beckett pushed the down button for the elevator. "Right, Mr. attention to detail, doesn't remember the argument from a week a go, that's your story and you're sticking to it. Is that right?" She finished and the elevator arrived.

Down at autopsy, Lanie Parish had been working with extra attention to detail. She knew the deceased, hell, he was the reason he got into the field, not that she would tell anyone that. Personal and private lives should be separate, but who was she kidding, that would never be the case for her, as the best example of that just walked through the door.

"What do you got Lanie," Kate Beckett asked as she entered the room, followed of course by her loyal sidekick, Richard Castle.

"What I got is cause of death, and unfortunately not an exact time of death, but I did manage to narrow it down some. Factoring in the ice I can only estimate time of death occurred around 12 and 1AM last night. Lanie moved toward the body, and uncovered his chest. "Three gun shot wounds to the chest are what killed him, they were nine millimeter slugs. Another interesting detail is that he has a cut above his right eye and a bruise on his left shoulder blade. If you ask me, I would say he slipped and fell, or was pushed over, the killer then flipped him so he was facing him and put three rounds in him."

"That doesn't make sense," Castle blurted out. "Why flip him over, why not just shoot him while he's down."

"Probably because he wanted to look Dr. Murray in the eyes before shooting him, or wanted to get a positive id on who he was going to kill before he went through with it."

"So were talking about somebody that isn't squeamish, and wants to look a person in the eyes before killing them," Beckett quickly responded to his question.

"Hey, I haven't shown you guys the worst part yet," Lanie interrupted, lifting Dr. Murray from his left side to expose his kidney, and a small stab mark that was made by some sort of blade. "I'm sorry sweetie." Lanie extended to Beckett as she re-covered the body.

"That's...that's not possible, Rathborne is dead, I should know I shot him," Beckett spoke in a shaky voice.

"This isn't Rathborne, it's someone trying to send a message, the stab wound was postmortem, after the killer shot the victim, he turned him on his side and stabbed him in the back with looks to me like a 4" blade," Lanie responded trying to maintain her composure as Beckett was also trying to contain hers.

Kate Beckett's worst fear had been realized, it seemed that whomever killed the doctor knew about the four murders he helped her solve involving Rathborne.

"This might be a good thing, Kate," Castle was trying his best to comfort her. "If it's the people that hired Rathborne, then maybe we can..."

"Shut up, Castle," Beckett cried, making Castle stop immediately. He wore a scared look on his face. "Just stop talking. God, this is just too much. Is this related to my mother's killer or not Lanie?"

"I don't know, sweetie. I wish I did, but I don't."

"This is just too much, " Beckett stormed out of the room and down the hall. Castle tried to follow her, but was stopped by Lanie.

"Leave her alone for a minute, Castle. She needs to sort this out on her own, believe me I know. If you go to her now all you will do is push her away."

"I thought she was past all this, Lanie," Castle looked at Lanie with his puppy dog eyes.

"The 'past' has a funny way of sneaking up on people. Just give her a couple of minutes, she'll be all good in a bit."

Castle couldn't help but feel bad, no matter how you looked at it, at least part of this case was his fault. "No, Lanie, we need to deal with this together, Beckett and I. She needs me, whether we want to admit it or not. Neither of us can do this alone."

"That a boy, Castle, go get her," Lanie replied in a strong happy voice.

Castle quickly made his way down the hallway that Beckett had just ran down, he listened carefully for any sound of Beckett, it wasn't too long before he heard her faint sobbing in the woman's restroom. He entered looking first at the bottom of the stalls making sure that there wasn't anyone else in the room. He didn't see any feet, including the ones that should have belonged to Beckett. Using his reasoning skills and the fact that this had happened once before under funnier and much less serious circumstances. The middle stall was the only one closed, so he entered the first stall, got up on the toilet and looked down and saw Beckett, huddled together with her arms wrapped around her knees and silently crying.

"Kate, are you okay," Castle asked unsure.

"Castle get out of here," she shouted, her eyes red with tears and furry.

"No," he said simply.

"Get out of here now," she shouted even louder.

"I won't leave here without you, Kate."

Kate was either to mad or to stunned to say anything, with the exception for a low, "meep," noise, that Castle could barely hear.

"Listen to me, I know you think this is just like the first time you looked into your mother's case, you think your alone and that no one will be there for you as you slowly destroy yourself. I can tell you that is simply not true."

Kate couldn't look at him.

"You have me, you know that, I would do anything for you Kate, if I haven't proved that already, then I'm sorry. I am not the only one here for you either, you have Lanie, and the Captain, as well as Ryan and Esposito, oh and your Dad, and your boyfriend, the biker surgeon, hell even Alexis and my mother would do anything for you. Each of them would die for you Kate, each of us would, put our lives on the line for you."

Kate gave Castle a silent sad smile. "Castle, you really know how to push my buttons don't you."

"What can I say, I'm like a kid in an elevator, I have to push them all," Castle replied in a playful tone. "Now lets get you out of there, and back on this case."

Kate unlatched the door the to stall, crawled off the toilet seat and wrapped her arms around Castle in a tight embrace. Castle didn't hug her back however, he let her be, this hug was more for her than it was for him.

"Ready, Castle stated as Beckett released her embrace of him after a few minutes.

"Yea," Kate replied, wearing a smile on her face. "Let's pay a visit to his ex-wife."

"Can I drive," Castle asked.

"Why would I let you drive," Beckett replied teasingly.

Castle gave her a disappointed look, and she laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I own nothing

A/N- Spoiler alert: if you haven't watched up the current episode of Castle, there may be spoilers.

Richard Castle- Nathan Fillion

Detective Kate Beckett- Stana Katic

Detective Javier Esposito- Jon Huertas

Detective Kevin Ryan- Seamus Dever

Martha Rodgers- Susan Sullivan

Alexis Castle- Molly Quinn

Captain Roy Montgomery-Ruben Santiago-Hudson

Dr. Lanie Parish- Tamala Jones

Dr. Clark Murray- Robert Picardo

Gina Cowel (Castle's Ex)- Monet Mazur

Josh Davidson (Motorcycle Surgeon) -Victor Webster

Agent Christina Yates- Samaire Armstrong

Chapter 5

Esposito and Ryan had been looking through the late doctor's case files all morning. The most promising case, was the one he was working with the FBI on. A string of murders starting in 1995 and going through 2003, ending somewhere in southern California. The killer left a trail of women aged anywhere between 15 and 25, stabbed and beaten, some with their tongues cut out, but none of which had been sexually assaulted. The FBI Profiler on the case said they were looking for a man in his late twenties early thirty's, probably good looking, and had some kind of pull on the girls so that they trusted him, at first.

"This was Dr. Murray's most high profile case, and yet its been cold for seven years," Ryan commented.

"Yeah, but cold doesn't mean gone, it could have still gotten him killed. We better get hold of the Agent in charge of the case. Maybe they might know something that isn't in these notes," Esposito replied.

"Hey, Esposito," Ryan held up a file, the cover read, Johanna Beckett, a familiar looking woman's picture was paper clipped on the cover. "you think it has anything to do with this case?"

"Knowing Beckett, she is going to want us to find any possible lead, but let's not jump to conclusions either. She won't like it, if we dive into this thinking it has a connection to her mother's case. We should get hold of the FBI first and then see where that takes us." Esposito commented, as Ryan nodded in agreement.

They saw on the 'Roadside Slasher' case that the Agent in charge was a woman named Christina Yates. They left Dr. Murray's office and headed toward the FBI headquarters, to find out what she knew. On the way, Ryan brought up a piece of information that Esposito didn't quite agree with.

"I'm telling you, the next Nikki Heat book is going to be more about the team Heat has working for her, then what it has to do with Rook and Heat, Castle told me himself."

"No way, no way he would pull Nikki Heat out of the foreground in exchange for the sidekicks to get more page-time. Oh and I overheard that conversation too, just like you. Castle half jokingly threatened Beckett that he was going to base his next novel on me, that's what he said. Since he was almost done with 'Cool Heat' by the time he said that, he wouldn't change his whole book, just before it's done to tick Beckett off."

"Okay, so you have a point there, but maybe the next book, you know the one he hasn't started yet..."

"Hold it right there, Castle has probably already forgot about that conversation and if he hasn't and your right, then, what the hell, I will buy you a new car."

"Okay it's a deal," Ryan held out his hand, Esposito took one of his hands off the steering wheel and shook it.

"Beckett cannot find out about this. She would give us grief to the end of time, if she found out that we were talking about our roles in a Castle book."

"Yep," Ryan agreed.

"Alright, we're here," Esposito said as he pulled the car into an available parking stall, in front of the building.

As they entered the FBI headquarters, the both flashed their badges at the man sitting at reception.

"We're looking for Special Agent Christina Yates, can you call her, please," Detective Ryan asked.

Without a word, the receptionist picked up the phone and made the call. In a few minutes time Agent Yates had arrived. She was an attractive blonde woman, in her late twenties or early thirties.

"She reminds me of your girlfriend," Esposito commented to Ryan, before the Agent had gotten within earshot.

"Yeah, but you might actually have a chance with this one," Ryan retorted.

"Agent Yates, I'm Detective Esposito and this is my partner, Detective Ryan, we are to ask you a few questions about Dr. Clark Murray."

"Dr. Murray, he's helping me on a seven year old cold case, what do you want with him," Yates questioned.

"We want to know who killed him, actually," Esposito said nonchalant. "Can you give us any clues."

"Dead, Dr. Murray is dead," Yates spoke in a shocked voice. "Great, now what am I going to do about this case."

"I thought it was cold, isn't it," Ryan inquired.

"Cold...it is, in a manner of speaking, but I think we may have a suspect thanks to the Doc's help He helped me see a pattern in the chaos and gave me a basis to start at.

"So who's your suspect and where is he," Esposito asked.

"We had him in interrogation until yesterday. Come to think of it, he saw Dr. Murray as he left, even heard his name, I believe. Didn't threaten him or anything so I didn't think much of it up till now. The name was Jack Tolbin. He lived in California from 2002 to 2006 and then abruptly traveled cross country to New York City where he's been living since."

"What did he do for a living," Ryan wondered.

"Truck driver for a few years, started in 1995, just like the murders, he happened to be in the same area during each murder that we could string together with the exception of one down in Georgia, in '99. Could have been an unrelated case though, happened to be the most brutal of the killings that we linked to this killer. After the trucking job, he ran a small motel in a small town in southern California. Motel shut down in '06 and he moved back to New York to work different construction jobs, but right now he's unemployed," Yates explained. She walked over toward the reception desk and used the computer. Out of the printer came a rap sheet for one Jack Tolbin. "Here," she commented, as she handed the paper to Esposito. "That should help you out, if you need anymore help, get in contact with me, my extension is 45125."

"Thanks," Esposito replied. "Is it my understanding that you are letting us have this guy, if he's our killer, that is."

"No, we can share, at least if he is responsible for all the murders, not just ours. That sound alright to you."

"A bit one sided maybe, but I guess you did give us our first solid lead on this case. Thank you, Agent Yates."

"Call me Christina, please," she smiled at Esposito.

"Okay, Christina, Thanks again," Esposito smiled back at her.

Esposito and Ryan left the building and made their way to the car.

"Told you, you had a shot with her," Ryan remarked.

"Uh huh, I'm more concerned with this case than with my chances with some girl."

"See and that's why you're still single," Ryan claimed, jokingly.

"Just get in the car," Esposito retorted in a gruff tone.

Esposito pulled out his phone, gave the number 4 on his speed dial a ring.

"Beckett," a voice on the other side answered.

"Hey Beckett, Ryan and I are about to chase down a potential suspect that the FBI was looking into thanks to a good lead by our good doctor. The guy's usual MO, he went after young girls, but I guess he got wise to the Doc, so he might have been after him, they let him out of custody last night, due to lack of evidence."

"Okay thanks, were looking into his family, and to let you know too, Lanie estimates time of death around 12 and 1AM this morning. Let us know if you find anything fruitful, otherwise, I will see you guys back at the station tonight."

"Sound's good, Beckett, see you then."

The other end of the phone went dead and Esposito put his phone away.

"How did she sound," Ryan questioned.

"Pretty good, considering."

It was about an hour, with midday traffic, by the time the arrived at Tolbin's apartment. It was an average building for New York's lover class, the windows were barred as high up as the third floor and the fire escape didn't seem to be in working order anymore, being rusted and had rungs missing from the ladders. Making their way up the stair to the fifth floor that Tolbin lived on the noticed a very familiar aroma, one that if they had the time they would find it and bust whomever was dealing it. They found Tolbin's address and knocked, announcing they were NYPD. The surrounding area was silent so they could hear everything that was going on inside the apartment. Someone was home, so they knocked again, announcing that they were the police. Suddenly a crash inside the apartment gave them the reason of suspicion they needed to enter.

"NYPD freeze," Esposito and Ryan shouted in unison as they saw a man, fitting their suspects description, fleeing through the window.

The man did not stop and began to climb down the supposedly unstable fire escape. Ryan turned around and headed down the stairs they had just ascended. Esposito, on the other hand, climbed out of the window, to chase the man directly. The man had already made it to the third floor landing when he jumped through the window into the apartment two floors below his. Esposito followed suite, being only a few seconds behind him. The apartment the man had broken into was empty and the man lost a couple of seconds unbolting the door to the stairwell. Luckily enough when the man opened the door Ryan was just about, Ryan tackled the man as he exited the threshold, knocking them both down half a flight of stairs.

"You are under arrest," Esposito huffed as he pulled out his handcuffs. "Ryan you okay?"

"Fine, I think," Ryan replied, rubbing his shoulder. "Just tell me this is the guy."

Esposito pulled out the sheet that Yates had handed him. "Yea, this is the guy."

"Jesus, you didn't have to tackle me," Tolbin cried.

"And you didn't have to run," Ryan rebutted. "It seems to me that were even."

Back at the station, Detective Ryan was in the interrogation room with Tolbin, they stared at each other for a few minutes, until-

"What am I here fer," Tolbin asked with a raised voice.

"It's actually rather simple, you ran, so you're here," Ryan stated, matter of factly.

"I ran cause I didn't want to get arrested again."

"That worked out well for you, now didn't it. What can you tell me about Clark Murray."

"Who," Tolbin said bluntly.

"Dr. Clark Murray, he was a pathologist, who helped the FBI arrest you." Ryan showed Tolbin a picture of Dr. Murray.

"I don't know the name, the face is kind of familiar though. I tell you, if he got me arrested, I'll kill him."

"Really, you want that on record with the cops that you want to kill someone."

"Uh...I guess no. Wait, did you say he 'was' a pathologist. Like he ain't no more."

"More like, he isn't alive no more."

"I won't be sheddin any tears for the man. That's for sure."

"Can you tell me where you were last night."

"With Ginger Ginger," Tolbin said smugly.

"Ginger Ginger huh, that your dog," Ryan mocked.

"No, she was my date."

"And by date, you mean prostitute."

"Hey, she's an escort.

"You have a way of contacting her," Ryan asked, with a forceful sounding tone.

Tolbin reached into his right jean pocket and pulled out a card, handing it to Ryan. "She will set the record straight."

"We'll see about that," Ryan said as he got up and left interrogation.

Esposito was there to meet him, as Ryan shut the door behind him. "You think this will be enough to cover his alibi."

"Depends, I'll give her a ring. Call your girlfriend, Agent Yates, and ask her the order of the killings," Ryan asked his partner, in a half joking, half serious tone.

Esposito gave Ryan a quick look of disdain, "You got something brewing up in the head of yours," Esposito commented as he made his way toward his desk.

"Something Castle told me once," Ryan explained. "'Make sure all the pieces fit before announcing you have solved the puzzle.' I finally think I know what he meant by that."

"Going to fill me in," Esposito asked as he dialed the number for the FBI, as well as Agent Yates extension.

"If I turn out to be right, then yeah, but the thing is, I really hope I'm not," Ryan dialed the number on the card and a woman's voice answered right away.

"This is Ginger's escort service, Ginger Ginger speaking," the woman on the other line spoke. Ryan couldn't help but to crack a smile at it.

"Yes, this is Detective Ryan with the NYPD. I first want to ensure you, you're not in any kind of trouble. I just need to know if you spent last night with a man named Jack Tolbin?"

"Um, yes I did, is he in any kind of trouble, officer," Ginger asked in a scared voice.

"Not if you tell me the time of your encounter."

"Let's see, it was around 12 in the morning when he called me. I was at his place about forty-five minutes after that. We spent about two hours together, then I left around 3. Did that help you out Detective."

"You helped out Jack, if you see him again, make sure he tips you extra, but don't tell anybody I said that," Ryan hung up.

"Yeah, okay. Thank you Christina. Right, 9 O'clock, see you their, bye Esposito finished and hung up the phone.

"Plans this evening," Ryan blurted out. "I knew you liked her."

"Yeah, anyway," Esposito ignored Ryan's comment. "I got the order the murders were committed in, want me to draw you a map."

"No," Ryan held up an atlas he had pulled from his desk. "We can mark them on this."

They worked together mapping each murder on the map, numbering each in order of the act, as well as the year that it was committed.

"Okay, that's all of them," Esposito explained. "This is going to do what exactly."

"We bring this into interrogation with us, and ask Tolbin where he was and what he was doing during each of these times. He may not remember all these, but maybe he will either get them all to match or have enough match up so he can be cleared of these murder charges."

Ryan and Esposito walked back toward interrogation and both entered this time. Ryan sat down across from Tolbin, throwing the atlas on the table between them.

"Okay Tolbin, I have good news, your alibi checked out, you're free to go. Although, if you so wished it, you can sit here a bit longer and help us clear your name on these other murders, as well."

"Great," Tolbin exclaimed. "What do you want me to do."

"Tell us where you were during specific dates through out the last fifteen years," Esposito explained. "If you don't remember all of them fine, but if you have enough witnesses to your whereabouts during these dates, we can probably clear you." Although we could easily, get you to admit to the murders as well, but you don't need to know that, Esposito thought to himself.

"Okay, let' do this," Tolbin replied excitedly.

It wasn't before to long that the case that Dr. Clark had help to build, started to crumble. The first murder he was suspected of, he was attending a wedding, two hundred witnesses can't be wrong. The next one he remembered, he was driving a truck, between the murder location, but had no time to stop, as he recollected being about an hour behind on his load that day, something his recipient of the cargo would be able to verify with paperwork. By the time they reached the last case, they had six different cases they would have to check, but it seemed the murder charges would be dropped.

"It looks good for you, as long as some of these events can be corroborated by witnesses. Unfortunately, you still are under arrest for attempting to evade police, but that will be no more than a slap on the wrist," Ryan explained to him. "I have to ask you though, do you know why they thought you committed these murders?"

"Apparently, I was the only one that matched the route that the killer took. I had a rap sheet of my own back in the day and I didn't treat woman especially well, so I can see why they liked me as a suspect."

"Take care of yourself, Mr. Tolbin, keep out of trouble in the future," Ryan remarked as he and Esposito, left interrogation.

"Beckett isn't going to like this, we lost our only suspect, hopefully her and Castle will have more luck on there side," Esposito explain to his partner.

"Me too, I'm sure she will be happy when this case is over. Have to say I would hate to go through what she went through, probably would have destroyed me."

"Actually, remember that case last year, the one involving my old partner. I have to think that Beckett had to feel close to the same way I felt, only ten times worse. You helped me through that though, you still don't know how much. I am sure it's the same with Beckett and Castle, they are there for one another, more than they want to admit to themselves most of the time."

"I suppose your right," Ryan sighed as he sat back down at his desk. "It's the same with her and us. We're just lucky to have someone like her on our team."

"Okay," Esposito threw a crumpled up piece of paper at Ryan, "now you're getting to sappy for me."

Ryan just laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer-I own nothing

A/N- Spoiler alert: if you haven't watched up the current episode of Castle, there may be spoilers.

Richard Castle- Nathan Fillion

Detective Kate Beckett- Stana Katic

Detective Javier Esposito- Jon Huertas

Detective Kevin Ryan- Seamus Dever

Martha Rodgers- Susan Sullivan

Alexis Castle- Molly Quinn

Captain Roy Montgomery-Ruben Santiago-Hudson

Dr. Lanie Parish- Tamala Jones

Dr. Clark Murray- Robert Picardo

Gina Cowel (Castle's Ex)- Monet Mazur

Josh Davidson (Motorcycle Surgeon) -Victor Webster

Agent Christina Yates- Samaire Armstrong

Dr. George Beraka- Malcolm McDowell

Jean Murray Beraka – Sally Field

Chapter 6

Beckett had just hung up her cell phone. She had received a call from Detective Esposito, filling her in on what they had found so far. It didn't sound all that promising to her, but a lead was a lead. It was more than what she had at the moment, which was not much of anything. She and Castle were headed toward the home of Jean Beraka, the ex-wife of the deceased. Their messy divorce was reason enough to make a special visit.

"You think the ex-wife is going to know anything," Castle questioned, after what seemed to him like an eon of silence.

"Mm, maybe, I want to be sure one way or the other, thought."

They had arrived in front of a ritzy styled apartment building. The doorman appeared to be sticking his nose up at Beckett's car.

"Nice neighborhood, seems real friendly," Castle said sarcastically.

"Can I help you people," the doorman huffed in his most authoritative tone.

"What do you mean by, you people," Castle questioned with a hint of anger and a dash of humor.

"NYPD, I'm Detective Beckett, this is Richard Castle," Beckett explained as she flashed the doorman her badge. "I want to know, is Jean Beraka at home?"

"Yes, yes, I believe she is in at the moment," the doorman's voice softened but he still wore the same snooty expression on his face. "My I ask what this is regarding,"

"Police business," Beckett spoke nonchalantly as she entered the building, Castle quick on her heels.

"That was so cool," Castle gasped in an excited tone, eyeing the rather upset looking doorman standing outside.

"I knew you would get a kick out of that," Beckett said with a smile.

They crossed the beautifully decorated lobby and entered the elevator, riding it up to the penthouse level. Elevator music droned from the speaker overhead, and Castle hummed along, much to Beckett's displeasure. The doors soon opened, revealing an extravagant display of artistry and shrubbery alike.

"This is kind of ridiculous," Castle explained in a weak breathy voice. "I thought my apartment was a bit on the over the top side, but I haven't even seen this one and my mind can't help but see peacocks roaming free in it."

Beckett let out a near inaudible snort of amusement, which Castle of course picked up on. They soon arrived at Mrs. Beraka's front door. Beckett knocked, and shouted "NYPD."

A soft rustling sound made its way towards them, from the other side of the door. It soon opened, and reviled Jean Beraka, wearing a kimono, martini in hand. She was a thin, dark haired, middle-aged looking woman, who had clearly let her new husband work on her, as she looked like she might be in her early-fifties, instead of her mid-sixties.

"Can I help you," the woman asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yes, Mrs. Beraka. We have a few questions for you about your ex-husband," Beckett explained, ignoring her tone.

"Clark, what about him," Mrs. Beraka exchanged tone for a worried one.

"He's been murdered," Beckett explained with empathy in her voice.

Mrs. Beraka let out a huff, "I knew that job of his would get him in trouble one of these days. Do you know who did it?"

"It's an on-going investigation, and why we're here. I need to ask you if you had any contract with your ex-husband in the last few days."

"I haven't talked to him in weeks. We had a discussion about our son and his financial trouble."

"Financial trouble," Kate queried. "What kind of financial trouble?"

"His wife, stupid girl, likes to charge up their credit like there's no tomorrow. Clark wanted to help our son out, but I told him that he was a grown man, the most we could do for him was give him advice about what to do about it."

"And he disagreed with you," Castle guessed.

"Bingo, but I talked him out of it. He still does as I tell him, after all these years."

Beckett wanted to roll her eyes, but held herself back. "You're sure he didn't loan him some money."

"No, Teddy would have told me about it. I talked to him a few days ago, he still is having trouble with that woman."

"What about your new husband, did he have any contact with your ex. A disagreement maybe," Beckett continued to prod her.

"George and Clark have had their fights, but no, as far as I know they haven't had an argument for a good while."

"George and Clark, you act like they're friends, are they?"

"Oh yes, Clark is how I met George, they were best friends for many years, I unfortunately came between them when I got involved with George, they maintained their friendship however, they just don't talk about me or even see one another in my presence."

Beckett pulled out a small notebook from her back pocket, "I presume George and Clark, hang out from time to time, do you know the last time that they did," Beckett asked as she wrote the new information that she had been given.

"Last night, George wasn't home until after two."

"We need to get a hold of that Dr. George Beraka," Castle whispered to Beckett.

Beckett nodded in response to Castle's comment. "Mrs. Beraka, I have one last question for you. Have you talked to your daughter recently?"

"Lauren, no, not recently. The last time we spoke was about two weeks ago she was going to Saint Petersburg, to recruit a model to her new agency," Mrs. Beraka seemed to be beaming with pride.

"Agency, what sort of agency," Castle inquired.

"A model agency, of course. My daughter runs one of the best ones in the city."

"Do you have a number where we can reach her," Beckett asked hopefully.

"Yes of course," Mrs. Beraka reached into the end table next to the door and pulled out a business card from her daughter. You can keep that, I think I have about fifty of them around this house."

"Thank you, we will be in touch if we have any more questions," Beckett and Castle left the apartment and headed back toward the elevator.

"That was a bit anti-climatic," Castle sighed.

"What are you talking about, we have a suspect, and another lead to follow," Beckett stated as she gave Castle a confused look.

"No, there were no peacock's."

Beckett had an unrelenting urge to kick Castle in the shin, so she did.

"Ouch, okay I deserved that," Castle cried and Beckett let out a fulfilling chuckle.

"Castle some days I wonder why I keep you around," but not today. Beckett thought to herself.

They descended the complex from the elevator. Beckett pulled out her phone from her pocket and gave Epsosito's cell number a call. After a few rings he picked up.

"Detective Esposito," he answered.

"Esposito, it's Beckett. I wanted to check in with you about what you've found out so far today."

"We had a suspect but he alibied out, we are looking into more but its pretty much a dead-end on our side."

They exited the building and passed the doorman who held the door for them as they left. Castle Gave him a smug smile, but the doorman didn't respond, keeping the same stoic look on his face.

"That's okay, I have another suspect, the ex-wife's new husband, George Beraka. He was also friends with the deceased. They supposedly hung out together last night, and he didn't get home until well after our supposed time of death."

"Got it. Anything else."

"Yea, find out what you can about Lauren Murray, she was supposed to take a trip to Saint Petersburg, Russia last week, I want to make sure she made her flight."

"You got it, Beckett," Esposito ensured her as he hung up on his end.

"Castle, feel like taking a trip to the doctor."

"Now that you mention it, I am feeling a bit baggy under the eyes," Castle joked holding his left hand up to his eyes, as he got into the car.

Beckett rolled her eyes at him, started the car, and made their way to Dr. Beraka's office. As it wasn't too far from his home, they arrived at the corner of 78th and Parks Avenue, and Castle admired the building as they closed in on it.

"Beautiful architecture, you don't see craftsmanship like this very often anymore."

"Please Castle, not another rant about this, please," Beckett pleaded.

"I just like the time to appreciate the art in life, is that a problem."

"Uh, no," Beckett replied as she was slightly taken aback by Castles response.

Castle changed his sour face to a grin which made Beckett breath a sigh.

The car came to a stop, yet again. They entered the building, making sure what floor his office was on. They rode another elevator up to his office and exited to find his office empty.

"Hello," Beckett called. "NYPD, is anyone here."

"Yes, back here," a woman's voice called from behind a door.

Beckett unholstered her gun, not sure of what to expect on the other side. "Castle, stay here."

Castle, uncharacteristically complied with Beckett's words.

Beckett opened the door to see a filing room, but no one visibly in it. "NYPD, show yourself, now."

"I'm sorry, here I am," a nasally female voice reassured her.

Beckett held up her gun and turned the corner to see a small woman in a nurses uniform, a large stack of papers on the floor around her. Beckett lowered her gun.

"Where is everyone," Beckett questioned her.

"At home, except for Dr. Beraka, who is still at Lenox Hill Hospital."

"Lenox Hill," Beckett said in a concerned voice.

"Yea, that's where we preform most of our more invasive procedures."

"Thanks," Beckett hurried out of the room and then signaled Castle to follow her.

"What is it, Kate. You look worried."

"Lenox Hill Hospital, Dr. Beraka is there. Castle that is the same hospital Josh works at," Beckett replied, not losing her speed as they reached the elevator.

It took a moment for Castle to find a connection to the name Josh, "Okay Kate, I get you."

"I'm sure he's fine, but I don't want to take any chances."

They left the elevator and raced to the car, not taking the time to buckle their seat-belts, and sped off toward Lenox Hill Hospital and arrived in a few minutes as it was just around the block from the doctor's office. Kate parked the car and ran into the building holding up her badge to the first hospital worker she saw.

"Dr. Beraka, where is he, where is he now," Beckett shouted at them.

The worker pointed down a nearby hallway turned a corner and nearly bumped into someone.

"Josh," Beckett expressed in a happy voice. The man she nearly ran over was Josh Davidson, her boyfriend.

"Kate, what are you doing here," Josh wore a happy, yet surprised expression on his face.

She reached her hands up to his cheeks and kissed him, "I was worried about you," Beckett expressed.

"So I am guessing this is not a social call," Josh replied as Castle turned around the corner and stopped when he saw Josh and Beckett. "Definitely not a social call, unless you have something kinky on your mind."

Beckett turned to see Castle had caught up to her, slightly out of breath. "No not a social call, and ew, that will never happen," Beckett gave him a disgusted smile. But then she looked at Castle and blushed.

Castle tried his best to stay out of ear shot of their conversation as he still couldn't shake this feeling of utter dislike for Josh, yet he couldn't place the reason. "Beckett, don't we have a suspected murderer to catch," he interrupted.

"Good point Castle, Josh where is Dr. Beraka, we're looking for him," Beckett resumed her stressed tone.

"He's just finishing up here, let me take you to him," Josh said helpfully.

"Thanks Josh."

They continued down the hallway and made a right at the third door in.

"Josh, you stay here, Castle come with me."

Castle gave Josh a smug smile that he meant to be a thank you but turned into a 'she picked me and not you' smile. Josh returned the gesture.

"Dr. Beraka, I'm Detective Beckett with the NYPD."

A man, who was dressed in scrubs, turned from the sink he was facing and greeted Beckett.

"I was told to contact a Detective Beckett when I got out of surgery, it seems I wasn't quick enough for you. I would venture a guess that you are Detective Beckett then. So what can I do for you detective," Dr. Beraka said in a slimy voice.

"Can you account for your whereabouts last night."

"I had plans with an old friend but he canceled on me, told me that something had come up. I decided to take a walk for a few minutes until I saw that they were playing a late showing of Les Miserables at the drama theater down the street from my clinic. I was there quite late."

"Can anyone corroborate that story," Beckett asked.

"Not that I can think of, but I would check with the theater, maybe someone remembers seeing me there."

"Your friend, you know what those other plans were," Beckett pressed.

"Not that I remember him mentioning. Is something wrong, is Clark okay," Beraka's slimy voice turned to be more concerned.

"I'm sorry to tell you, but Dr. Murray was murdered last night," Beckett's voice grew more tender with each passing word as she could see that the news had truly shook the man.

"Murdered, by who," Beraka choked.

"Police business," Beckett replied. "Thank you Dr. Beraka, I have nothing further, but do me a favor and don't leave town until we can get your story checked out.

Beckett and Castle left the doctor and returned to Josh in the hall.

"Learn anything," Josh asked them.

"Nothing solid, we have more leads to check."

"Okay, so you think you're going to be getting off anytime soon."

"I'll go wait in the car," Castle said nonchalantly as he passed them.

"Okay, be right there," Beckett shot him a worried look. "Probably," she answered Josh, got to stop by the precinct and see if there's any new information, but otherwise I am all yours tonight. I'll call you."

They kissed goodbye as Beckett left to join Castle at her car. She saw him leaning against the car.

"Hey," Castle said as he saw her leave the building.

"Hey," Beckett replied to him. "You okay, you left kind of abruptly."

"Just wanted you to give you two a moment alone."

"That was sweet Castle, thanks."

They stared at one another for a moment, until Castles phone rang. It was Gina.

"Hello beautiful," Castle answered.

Beckett shyly looked away, unlocked the car and stepped inside.

"Tell Detective Beckett that she needs to let you go tonight. We have to celebrate you finishing your book."

Castle too opened his car door and got in. "I'll try, but you know how Beckett is, she needs me to help solve this case."

Beckett jerked the wheel a bit, causing Castle to nearly drop his phone. Beckett grinned.

"No excuses Richard, be here," Gina came back in her most authoritative tone.

"We will see Gina, I can't make any promises," Castle hung up the phone. He looked at Beckett and said simply, "Sorry."

"Let me guess, she wants to celebrate your finished book, both as your publisher and as your girlfriend."

"On the nose Detective Beckett, am I really that predictable to you."

"No, I guess I just have a read for such things, I knew your book was done, so I suspected Gina would have something planned tonight. Just some basic detective work. Besides, I think we're done here for the day. I will swing by your place and drop you off, then go back to the precinct and finish up anything there. If anything new develops, I will let you know."

"Wow, tied up in a neat little bow and everything," Castle retorted to Beckett's rant.

"You want to help me with paperwork instead of being with your family tonight, that's fine I don't have to drop you off," Beckett said sarcastically.

"No, please, I'll do anything but that," Castle returned her sarcasm.

Beckett pulled her car around toward Castle's place, and dropped him off. Castle got out of the car but turned before he shut the door.

"Thank you, Detective Beckett, and I don't just mean for the ride."

"I know Castle, and your welcome."

Castle shut the door and stepped back. Beckett pulled away, her eyes fixed on Castle in the rear-view mirror. He waved to her until she was out of sight.

Kate Beckett let a single tear fall from her eye, its appearance unknown to her, all she knew is she missed him already.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer-I own nothing

A/N- Spoiler alert: if you haven't watched up the current episode of Castle, there may be spoilers.

Richard Castle- Nathan Fillion

Detective Kate Beckett- Stana Katic

Detective Javier Esposito- Jon Huertas

Detective Kevin Ryan- Seamus Dever

Martha Rodgers- Susan Sullivan

Alexis Castle- Molly Quinn

Captain Roy Montgomery-Ruben Santiago-Hudson

Dr. Lanie Parish- Tamala Jones

Dr. Clark Murray- Robert Picardo

Gina Cowel (Castle's Ex)- Monet Mazur

Josh Davidson (Motorcycle Surgeon) -Victor Webster

Agent Christina Yates- Samaire Armstrong

Dr. George Beraka- Malcolm McDowell

Jean Murray Beraka – Sally Field

Chapter 7

Castle entered his apartment, unaware what was waiting for him on the other side. "Hello," he stated unsurely.

Gina Powell was first to greet him as he entered his home, she hugged him. "How's my little writer monkey."

"Hi," Castle replied to the hug, "Can we never uses that nickname ever again."

"I suppose," Gina said sadly. "So how was the case today."

"It was, and still is a rough one. Dr. Clark Murray has been murdered."

"Dr. Death," Martha Rogers asked as she descended the stairs toward the living room. "What happened?"

"Well, he was found at Rockefeller Center this morning, shot and stabbed. Unfortunately we have no idea who did it. All the leads that we followed turned up to have pretty solid alibi's. Unfortunately the worst part is that the killer may have something to do with Beckett's mother's death. She has had a hard time of it today. Even let me drive earlier."

"Is she okay," Martha let out a worried yelp.

"Yeah after a difficult start, she is just fine, or appears to be, to me."

"Beckett, Beckett, Beckett," Gina cried. "This is supposed to be about you."

"Gina, what happened to Beckett is real, Nikki Heat is just a book a very real book but one full of fiction."

"Don't you think I know that Ricky, but everyday I see you, everyday I talk to you its always, Beckett this, and Beckett that. It gets to be a bit tiring dating someone who talks about another woman all the time."

"She's my partner, I care about her."

"She is not your partner, Richard, she is your muse, maybe even your friend, but she is not your partner, I am your partner."

"Why haven't you ever said anything like this before now."

"I guess you are finally hearing my feelings on the matter."

"Well I guess, I can't live with someone who can't understand what it means to have someone in your life that makes it seem even brighter than it already is."

"I did, I thought that of you. Now I see all you care about is your little Nikki Heat whore," Gina exclaimed in a fit of rage.

"Gina, I think you should go," Castle gave a domineering shout.

"Sounds like the best thing you've said all night," Gina yelled, as she grabbed her keys and coat and stomped out the door.

"Aaahhh," Castle exclaimed.

"Feel better, kiddo," Martha wondered.

"A bit," Castle seemed to have snapped back to his normal self. "You know I think Gina had a point."

"Took you this long to see it did you."

"Thanks for that mother."

"Your welcome. That's what I'm here for," Martha slapped him lightly on the cheek. "So are you going to go after her?"

"Probably not tonight. The mood that I am in, we would probably keep fighting anyway. Where's Alexis," Castle quickly changed the subject.

"At Ashley's, she should be back in a few minutes, she was supposed to be here for your family celebration dinner."

Almost on cue, the door opened, and Castle's daughter Alexis entered the apartment. "Dad," she exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

"Hi sweety, how's Ashley," Castle returned his daughter's tight embrace.

"He's fine, Dad. But, I want to know what I just missed. I saw Gina leaving, and see looked really angry."

"My fault," Castle responded quickly. "She said I talk about Beckett too much in front of her, and I didn't see it that way."

"Dad," Alexis stated simply, giving him a scolding look. "You do talk about her all the time."

"I know sweety, but Beckett had a hard day today and I just wanted to explain what happened, and she couldn't take it."

"I really can't blame her for being angry with me," Castle sighed. "I just hope we can get through this."

"It's not good to dwell on the past Richard, I know I've told you that before," Martha explained. "Now let's sit down to a normal family meal. We do have something to celebrate after all."

"Like that will ever happen in this family," Castle snorted.

The Castle/Rodgers house gathered around the table and began to have a, not so normal, family dinner.

The precinct was nearly empty when Beckett returned, she returned to her desk and checked for any missed calls, she didn't find any. Esposito and Ryan reentered the squad room, both with a candy bar in hand.

"Where's mine," Beckett questioned.

"Here," Esposito grabbed Ryan's chocolate bar from him and tossed it to Beckett.

"Hey," Ryan wined.

"What's new guy," she asked as she threw the bar back to Ryan.

"Got in touch with the airline that Lauren Murray left on," Esposito replied.

"And."

"Said she boarded her flight on time. But get this, they also said that she had a return flight that came in late last night."

"Called her company, and no one had heard from her since she took off. They said that she sometimes doesn't make her flight back, especially when the model she is trying to recruit is as stubborn as she is,"

Ryan continued.

"We sent a uniform to her apartment to check it out, still waiting to hear back from him," Esposito finished.

"Good, guys, very good. You can take off. I got it from here, if I need backup, I'll let you know," Beckett told them.

"You sure," Ryan pondered.

"Yeah, my plans aren't until a bit later tonight. I can hang out and see if anybody calls."

"That's great, cause Esposito's got a date with an FBI Agent tonight," Ryan remarked smartly.

"Shut up," Esposito replied bluntly.

Esposito and Ryan got their coats and a few personal effects from their desks and made their way toward the elevator.

"G'night," Ryan offered her.

"Night, guys, thanks for your help today."

Beckett watched as the elevator doors closed and breathed a sigh.

It had been nearly an hour and Beckett had nodded off for a minute. Her ringing phone woke her, she picked it up and answered, Beckett to it, before she even opened her eyes. It took her a minute to realize that it wasn't a call but a text message that she tried to answer.

Are you here, it read. The sender was Lanie.

She clicked reply and typed, yes, in the squad room.

A new message soon appeared on her phone, be up to you in a minute. Lanie replied to her.

The elevator doors opened again, and medical examiner Lanie Parish emerged from them.

"Hey, what you still doing here," Lanie asked as she approached Beckett at her desk.

"Waiting for a uniform to call Esposito's desk."

"Are you okay," Lanie queried as she sat down at the desk usually filled by Castle.

"Better than I was," Beckett explained.

"Where's Ryan, Esposito, and Castle."

"Sent them home, at least for now. Castle had a family thing planned, since he finished his latest book. Ryan, I presume has plans with his girlfriend. And Esposito's got a date with a FBI Agent."

Lanie's face went rigid for a second, but then maintained her composure. "Everybody's got plans, huh, how bout you."

"With Josh later tonight maybe."

"Good for you, Kate."

"Thanks," Beckett asked.

"I just don't want to see you go home and be alone all night. I worry about you, you know."

"Thanks for your concern Lanie, but I'm fine."

"Sure..." Lanie was interrupted by the phone ringing at Esposito's desk.

Beckett arose from her seat and hurried over to answer it. "Esposito's line, this is Detective Beckett speaking.

A voice on the other end of the line took a moment to reply. "Detective Beckett, we have a situation down here. Lauren Murray's place has been broken into and ransacked. Look's like all they took were some clothes and a few other necessities."

"Any signs of struggle," Beckett asked the voice on the other line. "Yeah, I few pictures have been knocked off the wall near the entrance to the apartment, otherwise nothing is damaged."

"Whoever broke in must have waited for her to return, attacked her as she entered the apartment and probably sedated her somehow. Can you check under the couch, look for a syringe, or maybe a rag of some sort."

The voice at the other end was silent, although she could hear rustling in the background. After a moment, the voice returned. "Found something, a rag, smells faintly of chloroform, its very faint though."

"Thank you officer, I will send someone down to help you as quick as I can. I have somewhere that I think I should be," she pointed out, hanging up the phone.

"What happened, Lanie asked.

"It looks like Lauren Murray has been kidnapped. I think we just found the reason for Dr. Murray's death," Beckett replied as she picked up her phone again and made a call.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer-I own nothing

A/N- Spoiler alert: if you haven't watched up the current episode of Castle, there may be spoilers.

Richard Castle- Nathan Fillion

Detective Kate Beckett- Stana Katic

Detective Javier Esposito- Jon Huertas

Detective Kevin Ryan- Seamus Dever

Martha Rodgers- Susan Sullivan

Alexis Castle- Molly Quinn

Captain Roy Montgomery-Ruben Santiago-Hudson

Dr. Lanie Parish- Tamala Jones

Dr. Clark Murray- Robert Picardo

Gina Cowel (Castle's Ex)- Monet Mazur

Josh Davidson (Motorcycle Surgeon) -Victor Webster

Agent Christina Yates- Samaire Armstrong

Chapter 8

Castle met Beckett at the home of Dr. Murray. He had just gotten done with dinner when Beckett had called him and told him that she needed his help, as she had cracked their case wide open. Beckett looked tired, and energetic at the same time as he came up on her and a couple other uniform cops that Castle had seen before.

"Jeff, Lester, how's the band?" Castle asked as he entered the home of Dr. Murray.

"Castle, over here," Beckett waved him over toward her. "I feel so stupid. This should have been our first stop."

"No one could have known this was here Kate."

"It was a rookie mistake Castle, I was too busy dealing with my own problems to think about it."

"You can't beat yourself up over that, it's not healthy."

"We wouldn't be twenty-four hours behind the kidnapper if it wasn't for me."

"Kate, stop it," Castle yelled at her.

"Whatever," Beckett tried to shrug their conversation off, "Come here and listen to this." Beckett hit play on the answering machine that she was standing near."

A mechanical sounding voice arose from the speaker. Castle recognized it right away as a voice changer. "Dr. Clark Murray, I have your daughter, if you ever want to see her again, come to the Rockefeller Center ice rink at midnight and bring a duffel-bag full of small bills totaling eighty thousand dollars, a penny less and your daughter will die.

"That was...creepy," Castle admitted.

"That's not all," Beckett reassured him hitting the next button.

"Hey Clark, I am going to have to cancel our little excursion tonight, something has come up last minute. How about we do a rain-check. I will see you soon Clark."

"Now that is damning evidence if I've ever seen it," Castle cried triumphantly.

"He definitely lied to us. I sent a couple of officer's out to look for him at his house and office but my guess is that he is long gone."

"We don't know that Kate, you gotta have hope."

"Hope?" She scoffed.

"Yes Kate, people are usually vane and stupid, I know, I'm one of them."

Beckett looked at him with her sad set of eyes. Giving him a half-hearted smile.

Castle was about to continue his supporting words, when he overshadowed by Beckett's cellphone.

"Beckett," she answered, swallowing the lump that had developed in her throat.

"Detective Beckett, this is Officer Graham. We found Dr. Beraka at his home, want us to bring him in?"

"Yes," Beckett looked at Castle and gave him happy grin. "We'll be there in a minute." Beckett hung up the phone and almost wanted to hug Castle.

"What, what is it?" He begged her.

"We found Beraka, the slippery weasel didn't slip very far."

"That's great."

"I think we found all were going to find here. I've got to give Ryan a call, he's at Lauren's place"

"Ryan, I thought you sent him home?"

"I did, turns out he didn't have anything better to do, so I used him."

"What about Esposito? Is he coming back in as well?"

"No, he did have plans."

"A date?"

"Something like that," Beckett replied unsurely, unable to determine if she should Castle or not.

Beckett had quickly picked up her cellphone and dialed Detective Ryan, before Castle could ask another question.

"Ryan," Detective Ryan's voice picked up at the other end.

"It's Beckett, what do you have for me."

"I think we got lucky, went to the convenience store across the street from Lauren's apartment. They had a surveillance camera facing the door. It got a pretty good look at two masked individuals carrying an unconscious woman to a car and then speeding away. "unfortunately we could not make out the plates, but we may be able to get a better look at the car if we can enhance the tapes."

"Good Ryan, bring the tape in and have C.S.U. take a look at it. After that, go ahead and call it a night, we will start fresh in the morning."

"'K, night Beckett."

Beckett hung up her cellphone and noticed Castle, surprisingly close to her. "Trying to listen in, are you?" Beckett realized she actually didn't mind as much about his closeness as she has in the past.

"Trying and succeeding. So we have a good suspect and a vehicle."

"Maybe, I think we will let our suspect stew in interrogation over night to think about lying to me again. We should call it a night Castle, I'll let you get back to Gina and your family."

"Actually..." Castle began.

"What?" Beckett replied, wearing a quizzical look.

"Never mind. Have a good night Detective."

Beckett watched Castle leave. He acknowledged the officers as he left the apartment and soon was out of her sight. Kate picked her cell phone out of her pocket again, dialed a number, and placed it to her ear. The phone rang, and rang, until a voice familiar to her picked up at the other end.

"You have reached Dr. Josh Davidson, please leave your name and a brief message and I'll get back to you when I can."

"Josh, hi its Kate, listen I'm off work and wanted to know if you were still up for doing something tonight. Let me know."

Kate left the building and made her way to her car. It looked as though the long day was finally at an end.

Kate had been home for over an hour, reading. The clock on her wall read half past ten o'clock. She waited for Josh to return her call. It wasn't like him to just ignore her. Idea's began to form in her head. What if he had been hurt, she thought to herself. Shaking the feeling from her mind, Kate knew that it was just Castle rubbing off on her. However she still couldn't shake the worried feeling deep in her gut.

She had to know what was happening, and decided to take the matter into her own hands. She threw the book down, grabbed her shoes and coat, and finally her gun and ran out her door.

The city was supposed to never sleep. Kate Beckett always heard that, and believed it since she was a child. However the street outside her apartment was silent, eerily so. There wasn't a person in her line of sight, or a car, for that matter. The cold air of the night made her throat tense up as she took a deep breath. She crawled into her car and traveled down the desolate street. Hoping for any sign of life as she speed across town toward her destination.

Kate was relived to finally see human activity as she neared Josh's apartment. She wasn't alone as she so feared, if only for an instant. She pulled her car over at the apartment building that had because accustomed to in the last few months. Kate ran up the stairs, buzzing his number. There was no answer. She buzzed it again. Still there was no answer. She called the number that he gave her to Lenox Hill Hospital.

"Lenox Hill Medical Center, how can I help you," a woman's voice answered on other end.

"Hi, can you tell me if Dr. Davidson is still working?"

"Josh, no he headed home a few hours ago. Can I ask who's-"

Kate hung up the phone. "Dammit," she cried.

Next thing she tried, she hadn't done since she was a girl. However, desperate times call for desperate measures. She buzzed every number on the panel. Someone buzzed her in. If she knew who, she would have kissed them. The door flew open, thanks to Kate's enormous tug. The flash that was Kate Beckett ascended the stairwell, praying no one was on the stairs as she would likely mow them down before she could stop. The door to Josh Davidson's apartment was fine. There were no signs of forced entry at all. Kate knocked, but there was only silence in response. She knocked louder the second time. Silence. Then Kate Beckett tried something stupid. She pulled a hairpin from her hair, she was always prepared. Lock-picking had never been a skill she excelled at, however she had to try.

She edged the pin into the lock, feeling for the locking pins as traversed her way through it. It seemed to be a simple lock, as only a few pins were in her way. One by one each pin gave way and the tumbles were in place. She was able to open the door, although she probably owed the super of the building money for a new lock.

Inside the apartment, nothing looked out of place from the last time she had been there. No pictures had fallen from the walls. There were no dishes left out. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary. Josh did not have a home phone, so there were no messages that she could check for. She looked from room to room, hoping again all hope that there was some clue to his whereabouts. His keys and wallet were gone, as he probably still had them, where ever he was. She had searched the apartment top to bottom until Kate finally fell to the floor and began to weep. She was wasting her time. Josh Davidson was gone.

It had been a few hours since his fight with Gina. Castle decided it was time to mend bridges between them, or at the very least try. Gina's worth that much to him. He had arrived at her apartment by nearly 10 o'clock. He knocked at her door. Castle noticed as a shadow darkened the peep hole at her door.

"What do you want Richard?" Gina's voice from the other side of the door asked.

"To apologize," Castle stated loudly so she could hear him clearly.

The chain dangled on the other side of the door, Castle noticed hearing it drop into its holster. The door slowly creaked open.

"Maybe I don't want to hear your apology," Gina said as she poked a swollen eye out at him.

"Then why did you open the door?" Castle said in a soft voice.

The door slowly closed again and Castle once again heard the gentle sound of the chain moving across the door. It was only a moment and the door opened again, this time all the way.

"You have a point," Gina said sadly.

"Hey, even I have to be right some of the time, it doesn't happen very often. "Castle smirked at her. "I'm sorry," he said finally.

"I over reacted, you were right to be angry with me."

"Maybe, but you had a point. I do tend to be a bit vocal about how much I like her."

"A bit," Gina let out a sad laugh.

"Not that funny, am I?" Castle said in a near exhausted tone.

"You have your moments. Why else do you think I keep you around?"

"For my rapier wit and charming personality, of course. I promise to be more careful about bringing up her name in front of you from now on."

Gina crinkled up her face into a pout.

Castle leaned in toward her, she presumed his intentions and kissed him.

"You think you can woo me, Mr. Castle?"

Castle stepped inside and shut the door behind him. "Yes, I believe I can." He kissed her again, more passionately this time, as she wrapped her arms around him. Not a word was spoken between them the rest of the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer-I own nothing

A/N- Spoiler alert: if you haven't watched up the current episode of Castle, there may be spoilers.

Richard Castle- Nathan Fillion

Detective Kate Beckett- Stana Katic

Detective Javier Esposito- Jon Huertas

Detective Kevin Ryan- Seamus Dever

Martha Rodgers- Susan Sullivan

Alexis Castle- Molly Quinn

Captain Roy Montgomery-Ruben Santiago-Hudson

Dr. Lanie Parish- Tamala Jones

Dr. Clark Murray- Robert Picardo

Gina Cowel (Castle's Ex)- Monet Mazur

Josh Davidson (Motorcycle Surgeon) -Victor Webster

Agent Christina Yates- Samaire Armstrong

Dr. George Beraka- Malcolm McDowell

Jean Murray Beraka – Sally Field

Lauren Murray- Allison Mack

Dennis Brown- Benjamin McKenzie

Chapter 9

Dawn had just broken, as Castle did the walk of shame back up to his apartment. He was literally strutting down the hallway, as he saw something hunched over near his door. The shape was clear to him straightaway, it was Beckett. Castle raced over to her, fearing the worst. He checked for a pulse, and found one.

_She's just unconscious_, he thought to himself. "Beckett, Beckett..." Castle shook her. Trying to jar her back to her senses.

Kate Beckett's body moved slowly and responded to the thrashing with a groggy, "Castle?"

Yeah, It's me. What are you doing in front of my apartment this early in the morning." Castle helped her to her feet.

"Josh is gone," she weeped.

"What do you mean, he's gone?"

Her consciousness finally started to come back to her, she whelped "I mean I can't find him. Why are you here?"

"Kate this is my place, what are 'you' doing here?"

Castle helped Kate to her feet.

He reached into his pocket and fumbled for his key. It was a bit of a juggle, trying to keep Beckett on her feet and finally reaching the correct key, finally kicking open the door after he turned the lock. Once inside, two of Castles other favorite women stared in shock at the scene they witnessed from the kitchen.

"Richard, you spend the night with one woman and then come home with another? What kind of son did I raise?" Martha joked.

Castle responded with a finger raised to his lip, his eyes wide and scornful. "Can you girls help me get her to the couch, she's awake but still can't seem to get her feet moving."

"Oh dear."

Both Martha and Alexis rushed over. Martha took the arm opposite Castle's and Alexis threw the pillows off the couch. Taking great care in not harming her as they came around the coffee table, they placed her on the couch in a sitting position.

"Are you okay, Kate?" Alexis asked.

Kate took a breath. "What am I doing here?" Her voice still slightly groggy.

"I was hoping you could tell me that," Castle said in a worried tone.

"Last thing I remember, I was in Josh's apartment looking around for clues for his whereabouts. Then just like that, I get woken up by you in front of your apartment."

"That just doesn't make any sense. If someone was going to drug you. Why take you somewhere they presume that you would be safe. Unless..." The wheels in Castle's mind were turning now. "Josh drugged you." Castle came to an abrupt realization.

"Castle I'm not in the mood for your stories." Beckett said as she rubbed between her eyes and the bridge of her nose.

"Listen Beckett, you couldn't find Josh, and the last thing you remember is looking for him in his apartment, correct?"

Kate nodded.

"So why would someone, not Josh, drug you and bring you here instead of abducting you or killing you."

Kate was puzzled, Castle had a valid point. She hatted to believe that Josh was involved in something so nefarious as kidnapping, but she didn't she any other answer at the moment. A swirl of ideas caused Kate to get dizzy.

"Come on sweetheart, what you need is a nice hot bath, I think. Alexis be a dear and help me with her." Martha and Alexis picked Kate up off the couch and carried out of site.

Castle decided it was best to call the precinct and let them know what had happened, although even he was still hazy on the details.

Roy Montgomery had been sitting at his desk, reviewing Beckett latest case. It was difficult for him to sift through all the files and records that she and her team had already looked through. He wished he could help more than he was. He just kept his eyes on them, in the background

His desk phone rang. "This is Captain Montgomery."

"Captain, It's Castle. There's something wrong with Beckett, I think that she's been drugged."

"Drugged," Montgomery's voice rose as did he. "What do you mean drugged?"

"I don't know, I found her in front of my apartment this morning."

"Is she..."

"She's okay, at least she seems to be."

"Castle, what do you need from me?"

"I need you to keep doing what you do best, tell Esposito and Ryan to go ahead with the Beraka interrogation. We will be there when we can."

"Can I talk to her?"

"Unfortunately, no. My mother and daughter took her to take a bath, that might help her muscles get back to full strength. Oh and she said that she was in her boyfriend, Josh's place when she disappeared. She was looking for him. He may have been taken as well. However, my theory is that he is the one that drugged her. I don't know anyone else, with the exception us, who would know to bring her to me."

"Okay Castle, have her call me as soon as she can."

"Yes sir."

Castle was gone. Montgomery hung up the phone and entered the squad room. It didn't take him long to find Beckett's Detective team.

"Esposito, Ryan, I have bad news," Montgomery started. "Beckett has been drugged, she's with Castle now."

"Is that code for..."

"No Detective Ryan, that is not code for something," Montgomery shouted. "Castle found her at his doorstep this morning. Like somebody dropped her off. She claims her boyfriend is missing. Castle things that he maybe the one that drugged her."

"Kinda makes sense," Esposito shrugged.

"Anyway, you should go ahead and interrogate Dr. Beraka. We can go from there."

Esposito and Ryan got up from their respective desks and made their way to the interrogation room. There Dr. Beraka was sitting with his arms folded and his head facing up toward the ceiling. As they entered the room Beraka lowered his head and gave them both a cocky smirk.

"Good morning Detectives. I see you finally decided to grace me with your presence. I think I have counted all the holes in your ceiling. I'm up to 2192, at last count. What is it that I can do for you today." He was already trying to dominate the conversation. Esposito, learning from Beckett's example, made sure that he didn't maintain it.

"You don't have to tell us anything, I know it was you that killed Dr. Murray. We were just curious as to why, before we charged you with murder."

Beraka laughed nervously. "I didn't kill him."

"So then, why did you lie?" Ryan pondered.

"I knew you would talk to my wife, eventually. Silly woman, she complains about her sons wife all the time. As you probably already know she used up most of her husbands credit. The thing is she does the same thing to mine. Check my cards if you have to. Otherwise, I used my phone call to call my lawyer in this morning. He was the one I was with the other night. He can verify my story."

"You lied to the police so you could secretly divorce your wife?" Esposito asked him.

"You've never been married, have you Detective?"

"That is none of your concern."

"I thought not. Once a woman like her knows she is being divorced, she doesn't care about anything that belongs to you. I wanted to protect my belongings. As well as my-"

"We get the picture," Ryan interrupted.

"Do you know a man named Josh Davidson?"

"Yes I believe that I do. He is a doctor at Lenox Hill Hospital, where I preform my surgery's. What do you want to know about him?"

"How well do you know him?"

"Other than the occasional casual conversation, we didn't have much interaction, why?"

The interrogation room opened and a sharply dressed man walked in. He didn't seem very old, however his stature and his appearance seemed to age him ten years greater than she was. His suit seemed pristine and perfectly tailored. Without a word he walked around the desk and sat in the chair beside Beraka.

"Good morning gentlemen. I'm Dennis Brown, Dr. Beraka's attorney. He will no longer be answering your questions. Any questions you have are to go through me first," the lawyer spoke with a British accent so bad, it had to be fake.

"It's good that you are the one that we have the questions for then," Ryan replied.

"Is that so?" Dennis asked Beraka.

Beraka simply nodded.

"What questions do you have for me."

"We want to know if your client met you late last night?" Ryan asked.

"In fact we did have a meeting late last night. He was at my office between nearly midnight and one thirty in the morning. We were drawing up divorce papers for him to file at a later date."

"That's pretty late for a meeting. Why couldn't you do it any earlier?"

"I was in court. I called Dr. Beraka as soon as I was out, and asked him if he could meet me that night."

Esposito looked at Ryan. Ryan shrugged, unsure what to do next.

"You are free to go, Dr. Beraka. But in the future, if you are part of a murder investigation. Do try and tell the truth. The officer outside will see you out," Esposito explained to him.

Dr. Beraka and his lawyer both stood from the desk. They made their way around and exited the room, the officer outside held them back until Esposito nodded to him. The officer let them both to the elevator and took them up out of site of the two detectives.

"I'm going to make a call upstairs," Esposito expressed.

"Why?"

"I still don't trust that man, and his lawyer seems a little to young to me and his accent was fake. I am going to get a couple of officers to tail them and see where they go."

"Okay, then I'll see what I can find out about Dr. Davidson. See you in a few?"

"Yeah."

The two Detectives parted ways, headed in opposite directions.

It had been an hour since Martha and Alexis took Beckett for a hot bath. Castle was starting to get worried as none of them had come back since. He made his way toward the bathroom, his curiosity getting the best of him. Once at the bathroom he pressed his ear against the door, hoping to hear anything.

"Thanks Martha, this definitely did the trick, I feel 100% again." Castle heard Beckett's voice from the other side of the glass.

"Are you sure you're okay Kate?" Alexis worried.

"I'm built tougher than I look, Alexis."

"You have any idea as to what you should do now?" Martha asked.

"Not sure, I want to find Josh, even if he drugged me."

"You sure you want to go down that road?"

"Definitely."

"If you can only get Rick to go along with that plan. You know he never liked Josh."

Castle was flabbergasted that his mother would tell Kate that.

"Yeah I kinda knew, he didn't like Demming or Will either. Probably don't think they're good enough for me."

Castle realized that he should eavesdrop on conversations more often. They seem to be rather informative.

"No it because he's jealous," Alexis blurted out.

Castle didn't want to hear Kate's response, so he backed away from the door slowly.

After another minute the bathroom door opened and the three women stepped out.

Castle had made it back to the couch by this point and looked over toward them. "All better Detective?"

"I seem to be. Let's move it Castle, I have a kidnapper to catch."

Castle jumped off the couch, grabbed his coat and made his way to the door, opening it for Beckett. As she exited Castle glared at the other two women. We will talk, he mouthed, then headed out the door himself.

Castle told Beckett that Montgomery wished to speak to her as soon as she was able. She called the station and asked to be transferred to his extension. After a minute of holding, he answered.

"Beckett, it's good to hear that you are a member of the living this morning."

"Yes, sir. I am ready and willing to get back to this in full capacity."

"That's good cause Esposito just informed me that the doctor that we were holding last night along with his lawyer headed into an abandoned building downtown."

"You let him go, sir?"

"Had to, his lawyer was his alibi. Esposito had some quick thinking and a couple of undercover officers tail them. They are headed there now."

"What's the address we will meet them there."

"5671 East 14th."

At the scene, there was already a strong presence of officers and swat around the building. Beckett did her best to spot her partners in the crowd.

"Beckett, Castle," Ryan's voiced called to them.

Beckett saw his hand waving.

"Here," Ryan handed them each a vest. "You still have your piece?"

"Yeah grabbed it last night, while I went searching for Josh. Was still with me when I came to this morning along with all the rest of my stuff."

"Weird." Ryan said simply.

"Tell me about it," Beckett replied. "So what's our situation?"

"Suspects are inside, haven't even taken a look out since we set up a perimeter. They have no idea we're here."

"Where's Esposito?" Castle asked as he strapped on his vest. Looking a bit disappointed that he didn't have his writer one on.

"Down the way a bit. He's orchestrating when we are going in. Which should be any minute now."

Esposito appeared from behind Ryan. "Hey guys made it in time. Beckett you feel like going in with the first team?"

"Absolutely."

"Alright, lets go."

The team moved silently to the door. They consisted of Beckett, Esposito, Ryan and a squad of five more swat members. Castle knew it wasn't his place, so he stood back from the action. He watched at Esposito held up three fingers to the team, dropping one and finally the last as they made their way inside.

The building was dark even though the sun shined brightly outside. Each of them held a flashlight in one hand and their gun in the other, arms crossed. The made their way down the long hallway into a division of smaller rooms, spreading their numbers as the searched each room. The rooms converged again and they entered another large room, near the back of which they heard conversing. Half of the officers lowered their lights. They kept up their weapons, letting those in front of them be their guide. They stopped when they saw the two men arguing in front of a small door.

"She needs to die," the younger man yelled. "She has seen my face."

"How is that her fault, you were reckless," the older man shouted back. "This killing thing might be easy for you, but I know these people. They were my friends."

"Friends are a luxury that you can't afford right now, doctor. You owe the wrong people."

"Please can't you do something else. You already killed her father."

The younger man reached into his jacket and pulled out a pistol. "Be careful, I may have to take care of you after I deal with her." He pulled the hammer back on his pistol.

"Freeze NYPD," Beckett shouted.

Everything happened in a second. The younger man turned his gun toward the direction of the voice, but before he could even think about dislodging his round, a hail of gunfire took him down to his knee's. Dropping the gun, the younger man fell backwards, his life was leaving him. The older man quickly held his hands up, but did not make another movement.

The team moved in and the all clear had been called. Ryan made his way toward the body of the younger man, kicking the gun away from him. He took a look at who it was, it was who he though, Beraka's 'lawyer'.

"Dr. Beraka you are under arrest for the murder of Dr. Clark Murray as well as the kidnapping of Lauren Murray. You have the right to attorney, which you will need a new one. If you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you." Esposito said smugly.

Beckett opened the door they were standing in front of, gun drawn. She opened it and pointed her gun inside. In the dark, musty room she saw Lauren Murray, a short cute blonde, tied to a chair a gag in her mouth. She was crying and yelling under the rag.

"It's okay Lauren, I'm Detective Beckett. Don't worry you're safe now." Beckett reassured her, removing her restraints.

Lauren hugged Beckett once she was free, she hugged her back. Castle made his way into the room after the all clear was given. He watched as Beckett and Lauren hugged one another, each of them crying. It was at that moment that he knew that everything was going to work out, somehow.

Stick around for the conclusion, which will be up in the next couple of days.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer-I own nothing

A/N- Spoiler alert: if you haven't watched up the current episode of Castle, there may be spoilers.

Richard Castle- Nathan Fillion

Detective Kate Beckett- Stana Katic

Detective Javier Esposito- Jon Huertas

Detective Kevin Ryan- Seamus Dever

Martha Rodgers- Susan Sullivan

Alexis Castle- Molly Quinn

Captain Roy Montgomery-Ruben Santiago-Hudson

Dr. Lanie Parish- Tamala Jones

Dr. Clark Murray- Robert Picardo

Gina Cowel (Castle's Ex)- Monet Mazur

Josh Davidson (Motorcycle Surgeon) -Victor Webster

Agent Christina Yates- Samaire Armstrong

Dr. George Beraka- Malcolm McDowell

Jean Murray Beraka – Sally Field

Lauren Murray- Allison Mack

Dennis Brown- Benjamin McKenzie

Chapter 10

Back at the station, Beckett and team were preparing to preform one last interrogation on Dr. Beraka. Lauren was with Captain Montgomery and Castle, as they waited for her mother to come in.

Evening had come quickly, with all the excitement of the morning, the afternoon seemed to slide away into nothingness, in a matter of minutes. An older brunette woman exited the elevator. She looked around for a moment before an officer asked if he could help her.

"My name is Jean Beraka, I'm looking for my daughter, Lauren."

The officer guided her to Captain Montgomery's office. Once there, Jean ran into the room after spotting her daughter's face.

"Mom!" Lauren rushed over to her, and gave her a tight squeeze to know she was alive. "Are you real, is this finally over?"

"Lauren, sweety, you're okay." Her mother hugged her back.

"Dad's gone, George betrayed him."

"I've heard honey, don't worry it's all over now."

"I'm ready to go home."

Jean Beraka looked toward Montgomery and Castle who simply watched the exchange. "Can my daughter go home?"

"She can, you both should spend as little time here as you have to," Montgomery said, his voice barely breaking.

"Thank you both for rescuing my Lauren."

"We didn't do anything here really. We're not the heroes of this story," Castled said looking at Montgomery.

"Yes you are, you are all heroes to me. My daughter's safe, and you are the ones responsible for that."

Mrs. Beraka took her daughter's hand into her and they left the office headed for the elevator. Lauren looked over to the desk of Kate Beckett and mouthed the words 'thank you' to her. Before long they disappeared from view behind the elevator doors.

* * *

"Esposito, I think you deserve the credit for this case," Beckett said simply.

"Thanks, but I just followed your example when you couldn't be here."

"That being the case or not, I am still going to have Montgomery make you the Detective that lead this case. Don't you agree Ryan?"

Detective Ryan nodded. "You are the reason that this case was solved."

"Enough praise. I want another crack at Beraka," Esposito replied.

He was right. Beckett was ready for answers, she was sick of being lied to and manipulated by people. She had Esposito follow her into interrogation. Ryan watched from the observation room. Castle joined him after a minute.

"Okay Beraka, start talking, what the hell happened?" Beckett demanded forcefully.

"It doesn't matter Detective, I'm a dead man anyway," Beraka replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the people that contacted me about arranging Clark's death have long arms, they can get to me anywhere."

"We can put you in protective custody, if you give us the right information without lying, we can guarantee your safety."

"No Detective, you cannot."

"Even in a 'safe' house, I will be vulnerable. They have people in law enforcement."

"That being said. Isn't it better to help stop your killers before you die?"

"You do have a valid point. Alright I should try to at lease redeem myself a little after the sins that I committed. What is it that you want to know."

"Who are they?"

"I don't know any of them personally. Dennis, the man you shot, he was on their payroll."

"I assume he wasn't really a lawyer?"

"No, he was a hired gun, they have many. I believe he told me you knew one of them, Dick Coonan also known as Rathborne."

Beckett almost lost her composure at the sound of the name. "Why did you help them arrange your friends death?"

"They froze my accounts, and put a stop on my checks from my patients" he looked at Esposito. "I told you earlier Detective that I was in poor shape financially, that wasn't a lie."

"Just everything else was." Esposito said harshly.

"I didn't want to lie to you, but I didn't know how to escape their grasp."

"What are they called?" Beckett rephrased the question.

"I only know them as 'The Apple'. They have their finger in just about everything you can think of. From politics to drug trafficking, as well as anything in between. Just saying their name probably sealed my fate."

"Josh Davidson, how do you know him?" Beckett asked.

"The truth this time," Esposito added.

"He was the one that contacted me first. He told me that he had a job for me. Told me that if I didn't do what they wanted that he would kill my wife and leave me penniless."

"Where is he now?"

"I don't have the slightest idea, he should have been at the hideout when we arrived there this morning."

"That was rather revealing, Dr. Beraka. Thank you for all the information, we promise to put it to good use. I will have an officer escort you to a safe house in a short while."

Beckett and Esposito let the interrogation room and met Ryan and Castle outside of the observation room.

"A secret origination. I have spent several years looking at the underside of this city and have never seen a hint of something like that." Castle explained.

"That reminds me. Beckett, I didn't have a chance to say this before. I looked into Josh Davidson's past. He didn't have one."

"That's good isn't it?" Castle asked.

"No, I mean he didn't exist before six months ago. Unless you count an elderly man who retired upstate."

"It doesn't matter, he is long gone. Probably went back to his masters, if they even exist." Kate said dryly.

"What do we do now?" Castle asked.

"We make sure everything fits, and this wasn't just some giant conspiracy." Beckett explained, realizing too late that she shouldn't have used conspiracy in front of him.

"Conspiracy, yeah right."

Castle's response got a look from all of the Detectives, surprised that he didn't have a web of theories to spin for them.

* * *

Dr. Lanie Parish had been sifting through the new evidence that she had collected all day, it was a long but satisfying process. She anticipated Beckett to come down and check on her at some point in the day. It wasn't long before that moment occurred. Beckett entered wearing medical gear, followed by Castle, dressed in a similar fashion.

"Tell me we got something good Lanie."

"You better believe I do. The shells that I took from Dr. Murray, and those from the gun you recovered from the bad guy, are a match. Also they found a knife in his car. It matched the knife wound I found on the kidney of the victim. It was clean for blood however, so we can't use it if Dr. Beraka's case goes to trial."

"That's okay, we have the murder weapon, that's enough, we have several officers that can attest to the killer being hostile as well as Dr. Beraka's testimony that the dead man was the murderer."

"What I want to hear from you, is how you're holding up in all of this?"

"Better than expected, I just want it to be all over."

"It will be soon. I know it."

Without warning, a tremor was felt around them. It lasted only a split second, but was clearly memorable. It had knocked down several pieces of medical equipment and gloves onto the floor. Beckett and Castle looked at Lanie and then at each other.

"That felt like it came from upstairs," Castle said fearfully.

"Lanie, I hate to think it, but bring a first aid kit and come with us," Beckett ordered.

The three headed up toward the squad room that was directly above them. Castle, not thinking stopped at the elevator and pushed the button. Beckett grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stair until he was up to her speed. The distance between Lanie's lab and the squad room seemed further than ever before. As they arrived at the scene, several bodies were lying on the ground, bloody. Beckett's fears had come true, it was a bomb.

A few officers and detectives that were unaffected by the explosion were helped those that were bleeding and unconscious. Lanie went to all those not moving and checked for signs of life, a few didn't show any. Lanie counted five dead, good considering the usual number of bodies that the squad room usually carried at any given time during the day.

Castle looked for Montgomery, Ryan, and Esposito, hoping none of them had gotten caught in the blast. He couldn't find any of them, which he hoped was a good sign. He hoped they had gone out for a celebratory coffee or went home early after a closed case. He decided to give Esposito's number a ring. He picked up right away, Castle heard Ryan's voice in the background.

"Hey, you guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine Castle, what's up?"

"There was an explosion in the squad room, people are dead."

"Need us to come in?"

"No we have enough people helping out, anymore would be in the way. Tell me, is Captain Montgomery with you?"

"The Captain, yeah he's here too."

"Good, tell him what happened, he may want to know that several officer witnessed a man matching Josh's description, arrive and then leave before the explosion occurred."

"Will do, Castle you be careful, we will make sure word gets out about Josh."

Castle hung up the phone, feeling a bit guilty saying that Josh was responsible before he actually had proof. If there was one thing he learned from Beckett and the rest of the team, trust your gut.

Beckett questioned those hurt but conscious, asking if they saw anything suspicious before the explosion. Several officers noted that a tall, well groomed, man with dark hair had come down the elevator, carrying a bag. Most people were searched on their way in, however, if it was Josh, the screener may have let him pass. She hoped that wasn't the case.

When Beckett arrived upstairs, she found it in a panic as well, most of the officers were outside waiting for the ambulances to arrive. She could hear them nearing in the distance. Kate noticed that no one was acting as a screener for visitors. Kate approached the one person that may be able to tell her what she wanted to hear, the receptionist.

"Did you see Josh Davidson come in here a bit ago?"

"Who?" The receptionist asked, here voice still a little shaky.

"Josh Davidson, usually comes in here looking for me, he's tall, good looking, rides a motorcycle in the nicer months.

"Oh yes, he went down and then came back up in about five minutes, told me he couldn't find you."

"Do you remember if he had a bag with him? Did he have it on his way back?"

"Yes, he had a bag with him, but no he didn't have it when he came back up. Wait, you don't think?"

"I hate to admit it, but yes, yes I do."

Kate returned back to the now wrecked squad room. The paramedic's came down with her, helping Lanie tend to those that they could. Beckett was almost oblivious to it, once she saw Castle.

"Montgomery, Ryan, and Esposito are all safe and accounted for. I guess they had just left for a celebratory coffee. Nice of them to invite us along, huh?"

Beckett looked sadly at Castle.

"Beckett are you alright?"

Kate grabbed hold of Castle, and squeezed him tight.

Castle patted her on the back, unable to more.

"He did it, Castle, Josh was the one that did it."

"Oh?" Castle stated. He could feel Beckett's tears running down her cheek and across his neck.

"This case is never going to be over!" Kate gave a mad shout.

"Go home Kate," Castle told her.

"What? I can't." Kate pulled herself away from him. There is stuff for me to do here."

"No Kate, there is nothing for you to do here, you will only get in the paramedic's way, and so will I. I will call Montgomery about Josh and he will deal with him." Castle lied.

"But-"

"Do it Kate, please, for your health, do it for me."

Kate nodded, knowing Castle was right but didn't dare speak the words.

* * *

Kate had not been to her apartment in what felt like ages, even though it had been only a bit under twenty-four hours. With the disappearance of Josh last night, as well as the drugging and abduction that made absolutely no sense. Finally the explosion seemed to make time nearly stop.

Once Kate entered her apartment, she couldn't take her coat and shoes off fast enough. Kate also pulled her gun from her holster, made sure her safety was on and placed it no her breakfast nook as she passed it. She plopped down on her couch and pulled the book she was reading in front of her face. She fingered through the pages, trying to find her flipped edge where she had stopped reading.

"Hello Kate," a familiar voice arose from behind her.

Kate jumped to her feet at the sound of it, turning to see the man, formerly known as Josh Davidson, before her.

"Kate, I didn't want to do this," picking up her gun as he spoke. "But you forced my hand. When I dropped you off at Castle's this morning, you were supposed to stay away the whole day."

"So you did drug me."

"Yes and the plan would have worked if Castle would have played the hero that I so envisioned him to play. He was suppose to keep you grounded. But I suppose I should have known better."

"Castle listen's to me, if I say I can do something he believes me."

"It is to bad, I wanted to save you from this. Even though I may be a bad guy, doesn't mean I don't care about you Kate. I didn't want to see you hurt."

"Don't make me laugh, you want to cause pain, you are a hired killer and that's all you are."

"I'm hurt Kate, doesn't our past together mean anything to you?"

"How dare you ask me that. I am not the one drugging and abducting the people that I supposedly love. I could never do that."

"Not even to keep them safe, you saw the squad room. I was given orders to take out everyone involved in this case. That unfortunately means you, and your team. Oh and Castle, of course I would gladly do him for free."

"I hate to break it to you, but our team wasn't in the squad room when the bomb went off. None of us are dead, which is more than I can say for your side."

Josh cocked Kate's gun. "You are really making this easy for me Kate. Once I take you out, the rest of your team will be easy pickings."

"Okay, go ahead and shoot me. However, before you do, tell me this. Why was my mother killed?"

"This feels a bit cliché, but why not. Your mother was involved in a trial that involved a Senator's son that got into hot water with drugs. The Senator wanted his sons record clean, since he was up for reelection that year. So he contacted my employers and put out a hit on anyone that could connect his son with anyone from the drug trade. Finally he had enough money five years ago to hire someone else to kill the coroner who was also paid off to ignore the similarities between the deaths at the time."

"That is the most screwed up reason to have people murdered that I have ever heard."

"Maybe, but I have been hired for less, as long as the money was good, and 'The Apple's' money is always good.

"'The Apple' does exist, does it?"

"Of course it does. You think that this city would still be functioning without a group of overseers, controlling the flow of trash that entered the city. Anyway time's up Kate." Josh held up the gun and aimed it at Kate's head.

* * *

Richard Castle decided quickly that he wanted surprise Kate and celebrate their "victory" in the case. He made a quick stop at a local shop to pick up a bottle of wine, to toast their celebration. It wasn't long before Castle was walked up the steps to Beckett's apartment. He heard a couple of voices from her apartment. The first one was obvious to him, Kate. The other, took him a moment to recognize. It was Josh, he realized in the back of his mind. He edged his way closer to the door, trying to hear what the conversation was involving. Part of him feared that they were being intimate, until he realized that their tones were far from intimate.

Castle put his hand on the doorknob, twisting it slightly to see if it was unlocked, which it was. He opened the door a crack to see what was happening. Josh stood between him an Kate, he had a gun. Castle took a moment to figure out his options. If he just burst in, he would most likely get shot himself. Then it dawned on him, the wine bottle. It had worked before, maybe it will again. Castle unwrapped the foil from the top of the bottle, shook it and aimed it at Josh's head. He forced the cork looser and looser until finally he popped. The cork hit Josh squarely in the back of the neck, making him stumble for a moment and turn to see what had happened.

Kate took the opportunity to make a grab for the gun in his hand. She knocked it out of his hand and pull him down to the ground, the force of the landing knocking him out. Castle entered, wine bottle still in hand.

"Castle, call somebody to that this idiot in." Beckett said in relieved voice. "Grab my backup cuffs in that top drawer over there." She motioned in the general direction of a cabinet near the kitchen.

"One of these days you have got to tell me the story about those." Castle fell down to his knees handing the handcuffs to Kate and placing the now wet wine bottle onto her coffee table.

"Not likely," Kate smirked at him, cuffing Josh in the process. "Thank you, Castle," Kate said in a serious tone, and kissed him.

Castle wished to kiss her back, but his mind saw Gina. "Kate stop," he pulled away. "I can't, Gina."

"I know Castle, that was for always managing to be there when I need you."

"Ditto," Castle said, cupping her cheek with his hand. "I will always be here to protect you, Kate."

"I know you will, Castle, I will be there for you too."

Castle and Beckett sat there, looking into each other, until the police arrived.

The End

Author's Note: I have a confession to make! I wrote this, not knowing who the killer was going to be, I wanted to try something different. I kind of got the idea from Castle, I found out who the killer was as I wrote. I knew I wanted it to be tied to Beckett's mother's murder, and that was about all I thought up as I went into this story. Let me know what you guys and gals think, whether it was total randomness, or the plot was mostly sound. Oh and I do plan on putting out a sequel, where Beckett and Castle take on 'the apple', and maybe with a certain Intersect enabled spy. I need to actually get a plot summarized before I start that however.


End file.
